ARE YOU AFRAID, JEFFREY?
by KarkatVantasHomestuck
Summary: Jeffrey Woods is visited by his future self the night before his family moves and is warned about the monster he is destined to be in the near future. RATED T FOR GRAPHIC AND DESCRIPTIVE WRITING. CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SCENES THAT MAY BE TOO GRAPHIC FOR CHILDREN UNDER 14. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. C:


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, there everybody! It's KarkatVantasHomestuck, here! I made a Creepypasta fanfiction! WHOO! A+ for effort to write this one-timer! XD As you all know, I am REALLY lazy and I procrastinate a LOT, but it's Summer, now, so I won't have anything to do, so you should all expect more chapters in my Gravity Falls fanfiction, so do not fret! It will be continued! CX Well, I was bored and I decided to write a horror story about Jeffrey meeting himself and trying to prevent the murderer he becomes, which as we all know, doesn't work, or else this fanfiction wouldn't exist and neither would the Creepypasta. Oh! And I suggest you go read the Creepypasta before you read my prequel, because it's awesome and you'll have no idea what is going on if you don't. :D Alright, guys. I hope you enjoy my short story! PEACE! XD**_

* * *

He laughed maniacally as he stared into the mirror and taunted his reflection. He saw an illusion of a boy with the same face with an extraordinarily wide grin. "That can't be me." He turned off the lights and made his way to his bed.

_"That can't be me... Can it?"_

The verge of sleep was within his reach when he suddenly heard a strange noise. It sounded as if a dry, leathery finger was rubbing against a damp, cold window. He opened one eye slightly and saw writing start to form on his mirror right across from his bed. A whisper tickled his ear. He bolted upright and ran towards the mirror. As he did, the truth slowly unraveled

Jeffrey saw his room slowly become more tattered and ruined as he made his way to the mirror. Dust flew everywhere and he saw his blinds were torn as if moths had been feeding on them for months. He reached the mirror and felt regret wash over him. He kept hearing that god-awful voice whispering something to him. What was it saying?

_Go to sleep?_

Jeffrey's ears started ringing and the voice got louder. He covered his ears and violently shook his head back and forth. "Get out!" he screamed in agony, "get out, get out, get _OUT_!" He banged his head against the wall and it started bleeding. The ringing stopped and tears fell from his eyes. as they fell, they slowly transitioned from clear to a vibrant red. He wiped his eyes and saw the red color on his finger. "Blood?" He was disgusted. _Blood? Coming from his eyes?_

He looked up at the mirror, as if it was instinct, and saw the boy from earlier. Only this time, he was writing on the mirror instead of mimicking his every move. The boy raised a dry, bony, leathery finger to his gruesome grin and said-

_"Shh, go to sleep."_

A hand extended out of the mirror with a knife and Jeffrey felt the cold metal touched the corner of his lips. The knife slowly ripped gashes into his mouth. The boy's smile got more ominous with each rip that was made into his face. Jeffrey couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. The hand finished cutting his face and slowly faded back into the mirror. Jeffrey fell to the floor. He felt his face where skin should be. His hands shook as he felt inside of his mouth and touched his teeth and tongue. Blood fell on the floor into a puddle, mixed with tears. Jeffrey heard the boy laugh and say,

_"Are you afraid, Jeffrey?"_

Maniacal laughter rose in the room and his ears started to ring again. The ringing got louder and the room spun. His ears started bleeding and he vomited onto the ground. He started screaming. Jeffrey stood up, the laughter surrounding him and suffocating him. He ran towards the mirror and hit it hard; shattering the mirror into pieces. He started laughing as manically as the laughter in his head. The laughter seemed vaguely familiar, as if he had heard it before.

Jeffrey froze as realization swept over him. This laughter... was his from earlier, when he taunted his reflection. He looked at the mirror once more and saw the boy in the remaining shards of glass of the mirror. The boy looked kind of... _sad_, in a blood-lust kind of way. He saw the boy whisper something. He said-

_"Save me."_

Tears fell from his face once more and he backed away from the mirror. He fell hard on the floor and saw his actual reflection in his mirror. He had two long rips in his face that formed a smile. His eyes were red from crying and blood covered his white hoodie. He saw the words_ "GO TO SLEEP"_ written on the mirror.

_"Is this... me? This is what I have become?"_

He woke up in a cold-sweat and felt his face. He ran in front of his mirror. _"Whew, it was just a dream."_ He smiled and looked at the clock. 11:49. "Oh, shoot. I gotta finish packing before we move to our new house." He ran downstairs to greet his family. One detail Jeffrey missed was the words "GO TO SLEEP" written in blood on his mirror.

* * *

Ta-da! Just a quick story I came up with. 3 I hoped you liked it! I'm not exactly sure if I should make this into a full story, so if you guys would tell me in the reviews, that'd be great. C: Thanks! You guys are the best! In case you didn't understand the motive for writing this, it shows Jeff is scared of himself and what he had become.

If you think about it, shouldn't we all be afraid of ourselves and what we will become in our future?

~KarkatVantasHomestuck~


End file.
